Midnight thunder
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: 10 year old Dean and 6 year old Sam are in their motel room alone one night when a strong thunderstorm hits. Dean comforts Sam, then the lights go out, scaring him more then he's willing to admit. Brotherly fluff


Title: Midnight thunder

AN: Well there's supposed to be rain and storms everyday for like, a week. This idea came to me in science class actually. We're learning about lightning, and since I have a short attention span, my mind wandered to how Dean and Sam would have reacted to a thunderstorm when they were little. So, here's a one shot that will hopefully cure my writers block.

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, I would be rich. Since I can't even afford a play station 2, I think it's safe to say I do not own it.

/…/…/…/…/

The digital clock of the bedside table was faint, but if you looked closely you could see that is said twelve AM. Upon two separate beds lay the bodies of two young boys. On one bed ten year old Dean Winchester slept peacefully, curled up within his blankets and facing his little brother's bed.

Sam lay asleep in his own bed, also sleeping peacefully. He was facing Dean with the covers thrown to the floor and breathing deeply.

John had been reluctant to leave his boys alone ever since Sam had almost been killed last year, but he had begun to do it more and more lately. He had left this evening on a hunt about an hours drive away, promising his boys he would be back sometime the next morning.

So Dean had made them each a bowl of cereal (it had been what Sam wanted) and the brothers had settled themselves on their beds to look for anything on TV. By nine Sam had been asleep, though Dean had switched on the local forecast, hoping his father wasn't out in any bad weather.

Unfortunately he had seen some rain coming towards him, and not just green for rain, but a lot of red, meaning some really bad storms. Sammy hated storms, and Dean had to admit he wasn't exactly fond of them himself. He had turned off the TV, checked on Sammy, and gone to bed, hoping the weather would miss them and leave both brothers to a peaceful night.

It had in fact, looked like the weather would miss them, but at the last moment it changed direction, the worse of the storms heading towards them.

The first crash came out of nowhere. Neither brothers woke up for the rumble of thunder, but Sam did stir in his sleep.

The next crash was more sever. It seemed to rattle the windows, as it's deep boom echoed through the small town. Dean sat up abruptly and looked at the window to see rain pelting its surface.

_Great_ he thought, looking over to his little brother's bed. Sam was slowly sitting up, and he too was gazing at the window, eyes widened in fright.

Dean saw a bright flash of lightning followed by a quick crash of thunder, and before he blinked Sam had scurried the small length of the room and had climbed into bed next to Dean. Dean smiled softly and put an arm around his brother, knowing if John were here he would tell Sam to suck it up and go back to bed.

The town was small, more of a quick rest stop then a town. It only contained a small diner, the motel they were staying at, a gas station, and about five houses. Other then the highway they were surrounded by endless field, which made Dean uneasy. He knew lightning was supposed to be attracted to taller things, and there weren't many trees around.

The rain began to pound the old, worn roof harder, and Sam curled up into Dean more. The wind rocked the unsteady motel, sending a draft of cold air through the thin walls. Dean shivered and pulled the blanket tightly around himself and Sam. It always got chilly during storms, even in late May.

Lightning flashed again, followed almost immediately by a crash of thunder that vibrated off the window. Sam whimpered and hid his face in Dean's shoulder. "Can we turn on the light please Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded quickly, turning the switch and filling the room with pale light. He almost sighed in relief; the light gave a bit of comfort. He turned on the TV and went to the weather channel. He waited impatiently for the local radar to appear, and when it did he cringed. The red area was right by them.

He had to stop watching this station; it only helped him worry more.

A loud sound joined the rain, and Dean looked up to the window. Because of Sam's position, he couldn't get a clear view, so he gently pushed Sam away and moved silently towards the window. He gazed outside to see hail raining from the sky, bouncing off the ground when it hit, quickly creating a small blanket of white across the ground. The wind howled, and Dean watched as a large gust blew hard against a tree just a foot taller then him. There was a loud snap and the tree fell over, landing with a thump in the deserted parking lot.

Dean hated storms.

He turned around, wanting to get away from the window as fast as possible, to find Sam standing right behind him. He jumped, surprised he hadn't heard his little brother walk up right behind him, and led him back to the bed. They both climbed in and snuggled under the covers, hoping it would end soon.

Another loud thunder crash made both boys jump, and it rolled on, not stopping but continuing to growl, quieter and quieter. Dean glared at the weather like it was it's fault, and as he did a loud beeping filled the hotel room. Sam covered his ears and Dean pushed mute on the TV, but then changed his mind and turned it off. He knew what that meant, a sever thunderstorm warning.

"Dean what was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it wasn't anything," Dean said as another large gust of wind attacked the small room.

Suddenly the lights went out and the room was bathed in darkness. A loud crash of thunder followed the black out and Dean pulled Sam closer.

"Dean it took away the lights."

"I know Sammy, it's gonna be okay."

A bright flash lit the entire room, and for a second all Dean could see was white light, then it cleared and was immediately followed by the loudest crack of thunder he had ever heard in his life. The windows vibrated and both brothers jumped.

Sam took a shuddering breath, and Dean looked at his face to see a lone tear running down his cheek. Dean gently rubbed it off and pulled his brother closer as another flash of lightning passed through the room.

"I'm scared Dean."

Dean gently moved away from Sam so he could lie down, and Sam scurried under the covers with him. "I know, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The rain wasn't so hard anymore and Dean could only hope the worse of the storm had passed. Another rumble, not so fierce this time, followed the flash of lightning. There was silence for a moment, with only the sound of Sam and Dean's quiet breathing. Then…

"Dean, are you scared of storms?"

Dean was silent for a moment. "No Sammy, I'm not." He couldn't tell Sam that yes, sometimes when bad storms like that hit, that he was afraid, even just a little. He was the big brother; he wasn't supposed to be afraid. He had to be the protector. He couldn't be scared. He'd known that all his life. He had to be strong, for Sam.

A crack of thunder made Dean jump, and he felt Sam scoot closer to him and bury his head in his chest. "It's okay Dean," came Sam's muffled reply. "I won't tell dad."

"Won't tell dad what? That you slept here with me?"

Sam shook his head. "No, that you got scared of the storm."

A small smile lit Dean's face, and he got comfortable, huddled next to his little brother. He glanced at the clock; it was 12:30 AM. He hadn't realized it had been that long. He closed his eyes as the thunder began to die down, and whispered, "thank you Sammy."

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Awwwww. - I tired to do it as realistically as possible. What do you think, did I pull off ten year old Dean and six year old Sam?

Also, thank the thunderstorm that knocked out the power at school for the inspiration to finish this up. Yay for brotherly moments.


End file.
